The Leader Returns
by coolgamer
Summary: How did all the characters react when Capell returned from the moon? Capell visits all of his teammates to let them know he has returned.
1. Aya and Gustav

**Well this is my very first Infinite Undiscovery fanfic. I finished the series a few months ago just haven't gotten around to a good enough idea. **

**Summary: How do the characters react when Capell returns?**

**This story will due each characters reaction to Capell. The only characters that will share with another are Aya and Gustav, and Rico and Rucha. Everyone else will get their own chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Aya~**

Capell gently placed Aya back on her feet after she had leapt into his arms. He still kept a firm hold on her as they hugged. After embracing for a little longer Aya finally pulled away. Capell's brownish-red eyes looked into her own green eyes.

"Capell…" She whispered as if afraid he'd disappear.

"I'm back." Capell replied with a smile.

"How?" Aya asked confused.

"It's a bit hard to explain, so I'd like to explain it when I see everyone." Capell said.

"How long have you been back?" Aya asked still in shock.

"Not long…maybe a week or two..." Capell said as he thought.

"You could have written!" Aya said as she lightly hit Capell.

"Aya…" Capell started.

"You've been back for so long now but you didn't write! I bet you went and saw Edward and the others first!" Aya demanded.

"Actually no one knows I'm back…" Capell said softly as he smiled at her.

"What?" Aya asked confused.

"I came here first, I haven't told anyone I'm back yet. You're the only one who knows." Capell explained.

"You came to see me first?" Aya asked.

"Of course, after all I love you." Capell said as he smiled.

"Capell…" Aya whispered.

"I hope you still feel the same even after I lied to you." Capell said.

"Lied?" Aya asked.

"About us leaving together back on the moon." Capell explained.

"Capell…How could you think I'd hate you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I never said hate…" Capell muttered.

"I was upset that you planned to stay behind! I didn't want to lose you!" Aya yelled as a few tears fell.

"Aya…" Capell said softly.

Aya just looked at the ground as she began to shake from crying. Capell smiled at her sadly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He brought a hand up to her black hair and began to run his hands through the smooth strands. She just cried into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Capell didn't know if the tears were ones of happiness or sadness, but it didn't matter as he held her.

"Capell…" Aya spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Capell asked.

Aya looked up at Capell and another tear fell from her eyes which Capell wiped away. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he waited for her to continue. Capell began to lean in for a kiss but before he could something nudged his leg.

Capell looked to his side to see the red furred white striped bear, Gustav, looking at him. Capell pulled away from Aya slightly, though keeping an arm wrapped around her waist as he looked at the bear.

"Yes Gustav?" Capell asked.

"Grooo…" The bear replied as he nuzzled his head at Capell's leg.

"Been taking care of Aya?" Capell asked.

"Grr!" He growled.

"Good job." Capell praised.

Capell reached a hand out to put Gustav on the head. As his hand got close Gustav pulled back before trying to bite Capell's hand. Capell quickly pulled his hand away and stumbled back, arm still securely wrapped around Aya, in surprise.

"Gustav…" Capell whined.

"Groo!" Gustav replied.

The three stood there in silence before Aya began to laugh, Gustav soon joined her with a booming growling laugh. Capell looked at Aya and Gustav before beginning to laugh as well. When the three calmed down Aya placed a hand on Capell's shoulder causing him to turn to her.

He looked at her smiling face and smiled back as he held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled.

"Welcome home…" She said.

"It's good to be home…" Capell replied.

Capell leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck more tightly as he did the same with her waist. Gustav gave a happy growl as the three kids near the tree cheered for the couple. Aya pulled away a little while later as the sun began to set and just smiled at Capell who smiled back.

She then leaned her head against his chest and moved her arms down to his back as he held her gently with his head resting on top of hers. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment of just each other's presence.

**~End~**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I think it turned out better than I had originally planned, at least thanks to Gustav.**

**Next chapter will be Dominica seeing Capell again. **

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Dominica

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Dominica~**

Capell smiled as Aya and he walked into Fayel with Gustav leading the way. He glanced around to see the city was the same as when he last visited. It did seem to be a bit more busy and lively now that all the chains were gone, though. He looked back at Aya as she stood next to him also surveying the town.

She smiled at him as she began to walk down the street towards the palace. Capell followed her with a smile as Gustav growled at him to hurry up. He noticed he got a few glances from the guards and a lot of stares from the town's people as he walked behind Aya. It was to be expected since he was with the queen of Fayel. They entered the palace not long after entering and Aya turned to him.

"I have to go change. I think Dominica is in the throne room." Aya told him.

"Alright, I'll go and say hi." Capell replied.

Capell watched as Aya made her way up the stairs, Gustav following behind, as Gina greeted her at the top. Capell walked down to where the throne room was and quietly opened the door. He entered and shut it quietly as he saw Dominica standing in the center of the room facing away from him.

Capell walked up to her as quietly as possible but as he approached she turned quickly and held her spear to his neck in a defensive stance. Her fierce brown eyes softened when she realized who stood before her. She removed her spear and gave him a smile.

"Hey kid." She greeted.

"Hi, it's good to see you again." Capell told her with a smile, though he was nervous.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"About a week or two, I've been making my way here without being noticed." Capell explained.

"Why didn't you want to be noticed?" Dominica asked.

"Well…I wanted to see Aya first, but if I had been spotted then Edward or one of the others would have found me first." Capell explained.

"That makes sense." Dominica replied.

The two remained quiet for a bit, both preferring to just be in the other's company. Capell looked at Dominica as he thought of something.

"What all has happened?" Capell asked.

"How do you mean?" Dominica asked slightly confused.

"What's everyone been up to?" Capell asked.

"Well as you probably already know Aya is now queen of Fayel." Dominica said.

"I know that, the others?" Capell asked.

"Edward became the king of Burgusstadt, with Vic as his assistant. Eugene is prime minister of Halgita while Komachi is taking care of Genma. Balbagan and the twins are patrolling the roads to Casandra as for Michelle she is traveling but we're not sure why. Kiriya is causing problems for Edward and Kristopher is watching over Seraphina." Dominica explained.

"Watching over Seraphina? What about Touma and Savio?" Capell inquired.

Dominica looked at Capell as she thought about the three he had mention. She gave a sad smile to him which made him worry.

"After Veros was defeated all of the Aristos fell into a deep sleep. They are still asleep today, which includes Seraphina, Touma, and Savio." She explained.

"I see…" Capell said with a worried look.

"But there is hope that they'll awaken." Dominica added as she saw the worry.

"I know, thanks for telling me." Capell told her.

"So what are you planning to do after this?" Dominica asked as Aya entered the room.

"I'm planning on going to Burgusstadt." Capell told her.

"We can go together." Aya offered.

"No, you're busy here. I want to go by myself." Capell told her.

"Capell…" She began.

"I do have something to ask though." He told her and Dominica.

"What?" Aya asked.

"When I leave can you prepare for the others coming here? I have something important to tell you all." Capell told her.

"Alright we'll set it up." Dominica agreed.

Capell smiled at the woman before looking at Aya who looked worried. He gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"I'll return." He told her.

"I know…" She replied.

"Capell?" Dominica asked.

"What?" Capell replied.

"Does this have to do with how you returned?" She asked.

"Yes…" Capell said after a while.

"Then we'll make sure to arrange everything." Dominica agreed.

"Thanks…" Capell muttered.

"It's late and you two should be resting." Dominica told them.

"Right…night!" Capell told them before leaving.

Capell woke early the next day and left his room. He stopped briefly outside of Aya's room before continuing out of the castle. As he approached the city gate he heard a voice call out.

"Leaving without saying good-bye?" Dominica asked as Capell turned to look at her.

"I have to get going early." Capell responded.

"You okay kid? You seem off." Dominica commented.

"I'm fine…just thinking about what I have to do." Capell replied.

"Look if something is bothering you tell us." Dominica stated.

"I can't tell you now…I will when everyone is together." Capell told her.

"Not even a small bit?" Dominica asked.

"Dominica…" Capell began.

"Just to make Aya stop worrying." Dominica tried.

"I might have a way to awaken the Aristos." Capell told her.

"Alright, we'll await your return." Dominica said.

"Thanks…and can you?" Capell began.

"I'll watch over Aya till you return." Dominica agreed.

"Thanks." Capell replied.

Capell turned and began to walk through the exit he looked over his shoulder before he fully exited to see Dominica standing there. As he looked back she nodded and turned to return to the castle.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Carve ur heart Out: I hope this chapter was just as good as the last (I wasn't quite sure on Dominica's personality). **

**Adolthered: I hope this was fast enough. (It's one of my favorite games also).**

**luna-pendragon: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Next chapter will be Vic!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Vic

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Vic~**

Capell looked up at the castle of Burgusstadt as he walked up to it. He entered the gates and nodded to the guards before walking inside. He approached one of the servants and gained his attention.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could meet with his majesty?" Capell asked.

"I'm sorry sir but to have a meeting with his majesty you'll need to see his assistant." The servant answered.

"Why?" Capell asked confused.

"Because his majesty is busy. He asked that we direct any visitors unless it was important to his assistant." The servant answered.

"Alright then may I see his assistant?" Capell asked.

"Yes sir. Please follow me to the sitting room." The servant directed.

Capell followed the servant to the room where he and Michelle had become friends and sat down. He noticed it was no different from the last time he had been here. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at the young girl standing there looking at him in shock.

"Hey there Vic." He greeted her.

"Capell?" Vic asked still shocked.

"Yep, it's good to see you." Capell replied.

"My buddy…" Vic whispered.

Capell just smiled before Vic ran up and leaped into his arms her arms wrapping around his neck. He gave her a hug being careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate for a young girl.

"How'd you get back?" Vic asked.

"It's a long story and I won't explain it here." Capell answered.

"Why not?" Vic somewhat whined.

"I want to explain it to everyone. I haven't even told Aya." Capell answered.

"Aya? You saw her first?" Vic asked sounding a little hurt.

"Well I appeared right near Fayel." Capell replied.

"You okay?" Capell asked.

"I'm fine…" Vic stated.

"Hey Vic I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings." Capell apologized.

"What are you talking about Buddy?" She asked.

"I kind of realized while I was away how you felt…I wanted to say sorry." Capell said.

"It's alright I forgive you besides I'm over it." Vic said.

"Oh?" Capell asked.

"Yep!" Vic said happily.

Capell smiled as Vic sat down opposite him and smiled back. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her but it had only been a little while. It was good to see that she was her normal hyperactive self and that she had been given a good job.

"So I was told you wanted to see Edward?" Vic asked.  
>"Yes, is it possible?" Capell asked.<p>

"Well…he is a bit busy…but I guess you can see him." Vic replied.

"Great also I was wondering…" Capell began.

"Yes?" Vic asked.

"Savio?" Capell asked.

"Savio? Oh are you wondering where he is residing?" Vic asked.

"Yes…I just heard he fell into a sleep with the other Aristos and I figured he might be here." Capell stated.

"He is resting here. Edward had him brought here where he could rest in peace." Vic said.

"Vic…" Capell began at the last part.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean it that way…" Vic apologized.

"I know its okay. I was wondering if after I see Ed is I could…" Capell again before pausing to figure out how to ask.

"See Savio?" Vic asked.

"Yes…" Capell muttered.

"I don't see why not…though he obviously won't respond." Vic stated.

"I know." Capell agreed.

Capell smiled and looked up as a servant brought in tea for the two of them. As they drank it they talked about what had been going on in Burgusstadt since Capell has liberated the moon. Capell was thankful that Vic didn't ask too many questions about his time on the moon or how he had ended up back here.

"We are currently working on re-building Castle Prevent." Vic said.

"Really?" Capell asked.

"Yeah, Edward said that it'd be a good place to use if necessary." Vic replied.

"A good place for what?" Capell asked confused.

"Oh…we're not sure exactly. We could probably use it for storing food for the farmers or maybe use it for diplomatic purposes. It could also be a home for the Aristos if they awaken or for them to sleep." Vic stated.

"That sounds like a good plan." Capell said with a smile.

"Edward works very hard at being king." Vic stated.

"Oh?" Capell asked.

"Mhm…though he still looks up to being a great leader like lord Sigmund." Vic stated.

"I figured he would." Capell laughed.

"You're not upset that he doesn't look up to being a great leader like you?" Vic asked confused.

"Not really…I may have been the leader of the liberation force after a while but Sigmund was a leader far longer than I was." Capell said.

"How do you mean?" Vic asked.

"Well he was king of Cassandra before I was born and then became the liberator. So he has experience as being a leader. I just had it in my blood. I'm sure that Edward looks up to me just as much as he does my father." Capell answered.

"Capell…" Vic muttered.

"So Vic, why did you become his assistant?" Capell asked.

"I wanted to do some good for the world…I didn't know how so I followed Edward to Burgusstadt to see if I could do something there. When he was asked to become king and took the job I realized after a few weeks of living in the castle he was having trouble." Vic explained.

"Trouble?" Capell asked.

"Yeah…he was working too hard trying to get used to the job…so I decided to begin to help him. After a while he said I made a great assistant and I mentioned he needed to get one since I was just doing a favor for a friend." Vic said.

"Then what happened?" Capell asked.

"Well he said I was doing such a good job that he asked me if I wanted to work as his assistant." Vic finished.

"Well that's just like Ed." Capell laughed.

"I heard Kiriya was causing trouble?" Capell inquired.

"He likes to push Edward for money…it's getting on Edward's nerves." Vic explained.

"That sounds like Kiriya." Capell laughed.

The two finished their tea before standing up. Vic led Capell out of the room so he could go see Edward.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Carve ur heart Out: Well…I think Dominica wasn't too surprised because she knew he'd be back.**

**luna-pendragon: Thanks!**

**Next chapter will be Edward!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Edward

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Edward~**

Vic led Capell to the door of the king's study and Capell looked at it nervously. Vic knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Capell stood off to the side so he wouldn't be seen as he heard Edward's muffled voice allow Vic entrance. Vic opened the door and stood in the doorway waiting for acknowledgment.

"What is it you need Vic?" Edward asked though his tone sounded annoyed.

"You have a visitor." Vic answered.

"It isn't Kiriya is it?" Edward asked with a groan.

"No it's not Kiriya." Vic said.

"Well I'm far too busy for visitors at the moment…" Edward muttered.

"You need a break and this visitor will be pleasant company." Vic urged.

"I highly doubt that." Edward mumbled.

"Come on Edward." Vic said getting annoyed.

"Fine…send them in and let me finish this." Edward agreed.

Vic moved from the door and nodded to Capell who smiled at her. He walked past her and stood in the doorway nervously as he waited. He watched his dark haired friend work on a document as he glanced around the room. He smiled when he saw the portrait of Sigmund hanging on a wall nearby.

He heard Edward sigh in frustration and mess his hair up as he glared at the document. He slammed his fist on the desk causing Capell to jump. Despite all this Capell still went unnoticed and he noticed how frustrated his friend was getting.

"You should take a break, you know." He said worriedly.

"I'm trying to finish this!" Edward snapped.

"Okay…you don't have to be so cranky Ed." Capell said as he looked at Edward.

"Well then don't bother me…" Edward began to shout at Capell as he turned to look at him but it died to a whisper.

"Sorry…" Capell apologized.

"Capell…?" Edward whispered.

"Hey..." Capell greeted a bit nervous.

Edward stood up in shock as he looked Capell over. Capell just stood there nervously as he waited for his friend to say something. He really hoped that Edward wasn't mad for what had happened a few months ago.

"Are you really Capell?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm the real Capell!" Capell snapped playfully.

"But…how?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story but I won't explain now." Capell told him.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"I want to tell everyone together." Capell explained.

"How long have you been back?" Edward asked.

"Not long…I just arrived here from Fayel." Capell told him.

"So you've already seen Aya." Edward stated.

"Yeah." Capell said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you'd want to spend time with Aya." Edward said.

"I'm going around to everyone to get them to meet in Fayel." Capell told him.

"Meet in Fayel?" Edward asked.

"It's about how I got here. I can't explain now but I will when everyone is together." Capell promised.

"Alright, did you talk to Vic?" Edward asked.

"Yes before I came in here." Capell told him.

The two remained silent as they took in what was happening. Edward couldn't believe that Capell had returned and was standing in front of him like nothing had happened. Capell just looked at the picture of Sigmund which made Edward look at it.

"It's a good likeness." Capell said.

"Yeah…it makes me wish he was still here…" Edward whispered.

"…" Capell remained silent.

"I look at this picture when I'm feeling down…it makes me even more determined to be a good king." Edward stated.

"Ed…" Capell began.

"I want to be a good ruler like Lord Sigmund." Edward stated.

"I know…" Capell whispered a bit sad.

"Oh…Capell I didn't mean it that way…I want to be able to compare to you too…" Edward tried to cover up.

"It's okay…I'm not thinking about that." Capell assured him.

"Then what?" Edward asked.

"I wonder what kind of ruler he was as Volsung…I mean…just looking at this picture leaves me with so many unanswered questions." Capell explained.

"Capell…like what?" Edward asked.

"What do I do now? What about Cassandra…I feel like there are so many things I'm meant to do but I don't know what to do…" Capell whispered.

Capell looked away from the picture and at the floor with a sad look. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Edward. Edward gave him a sad smile and turned him from the painting. He led the two of them out of the room.

"Do what you think is right." Edward said once they were outside.

"Thanks, Ed…" Capell said.

"So who are you going to next? If you're planning Nolaan to see the twins they aren't there." Edward told him.

"I know. They're with Balbagan." Capell told him.

"Then who?" Edward asked.

"Well…I plan to leave for Kolton so probably Kristopher." Capell told him.

"I see…" Edward said.

"What is it?" Capell asked noticing his friend wanted to say something.

"I was wondering if I could offer my assistance." He asked.

"I want to go see everyone by myself. Thank you for offering though." Capell said with a smile.

The two walked among the streets of the town in silence. Capell looked around with a smile on his face at all the people. He was happy everything seemed to be normal in the town.

"I do have one thing to ask." Capell said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to know of Savio's condition. I heard he resided here in the castle." Capell stated.

"He hasn't awoken since that day." Edward told him.

"I see…any change?" Capell asked.

"Not that I can tell…he looks the same as he did…well maybe a little healthier…" Edward stated.

"Well that's good to hear." Capell said.

"So when will you leave?" Edward asked.

"I plan to leave in the morning." Capell told him.

"What of Savio? Am I to leave him here?" Edward asked.

"No…bring him to Fayel." Capell stated.

"Can you tell me why?" Edward asked.

"I might have a way to awaken the Aristos." Capell replied.

"I understand. Let's return to the castle so we can get you dinner and a room." Edward joked.

"Thanks, Ed." Capell laughed.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Carve ur heart Out: She does have a crush on Capell but it is hard to tell, you have to really look at how she acts around him.**

**luna-pendragon: Thanks for the review!**

**Yuriski-1****st****: I don't know…good question…**


	5. Kristopher

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**~Kristopher~**

Capell was walking towards Kolton castle after getting off of the boat. He entered and walked up to one of the guards to state his business.

"Why are you here?" The guard asked.

"I wish to see Kristopher." Capell answered.

"Very well, please follow me." The guard nodded.

Capell followed the knight quietly deeper into the castle. He couldn't help but shiver slightly as he readjusted to the colder temperature of Kolton compared to Fayel. He watched the guard carefully and attempted to memorize the route to Kristopher but gave up knowing he'd get lost anyways.

The guard stopped outside a door and knocked three times. Capell watched as he stood at attention waiting for the door to open. When it did Capell could see that Kristopher hadn't changed a bit.

"What?" Kristopher asked.

"You have a visitor." The guard said nodding to Capell.

Kristopher turned to look at Capell and his eyes widened. "Capell?"

"Hey." Capell greeted with a wave.

"Come in," Kristopher said excitedly before turning to the guard. "Dismissed."

Capell walked into the room and was glad to see the fire going. He glanced at the back of rocking chair that moved back and forth slowly. He tentatively stepped around it and smiled sadly at the girl that sat sleeping in it.

"Seraphina, my love, is as beautiful as ever." Kristopher stated.

"Yeah…have you been watching over her?" Capell asked.

"Ever since she fell asleep. So tell me how are you back?" Kristopher asked.

"I can't explain at the moment." Capell answered.

"Why not?" Kristopher asked.

"It's because I need to tell everyone together, I want you all to meet up in Fayel." Capell told him.

"What's this have to do with?" Kristopher asked.

"I might have a way to awaken the Aristos." Capell told him.

"Seraphina will awaken?" Kristopher asked hopefully.

"I'm not positive, but yes I believe so." Capell answered.

"Well I hope you can, it'll be great to see everyone awaken." Kristopher stated.

"Yeah…I'm glad to see she's doing well." Capell said.

"Yeah, so where are you off to next?" Kristopher asked offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Either Kiriya's or to Halgita." Capell answered.

"I'd say go to Kiriya's. It'll be on the way to Halgita." Kristopher said.

"Alright then, I'll leave tomorrow. By the way can I ask something?" Capell asked.

"Of course." Kristopher said with a nod.

"Any problems with lunar rain?" Capell asked.

"Nope, it's all gone." Kristopher answered.

"That's good." Capell smiled as he sat in a chair contentedly.

"Tired?" Kristopher asked.

"Yeah…I just got here from the desert…its cold…" Capell said.

"You just now realized that?" Kristopher asked with a laugh.

"Oh shut it." Capell said embarrassedly.

"Okay okay, look go sleep. I'll see you off in the morning." Kristopher promised.

"Fine…It was nice seeing Seraphina again." Capell said sadly.

"It'll be better when you see her awake." Kristopher told him.

Capell walked to the door with Kristopher following him. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He turned back to look at Kristopher.

"Bring Seraphina with you to Fayel." Capell told him.

"Alright, I will." Kristopher promised.

"Bye." Capell said as he walked down the hall.

"Take care!" Kristopher called after him.

Capell heard the door close as he reached the stairs. He made his way out of the palace and headed to the inn. He checked himself into a room and headed for the balcony outside of it. He stared up at the sky in wonder as the stars came out.

**~End~**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**luna-pendragon: Thanks! I wasn't sure too much of Kristopher.**

**Carve ur heart Out: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about this story! I just started playing Infinite Undiscovery again, current place: just finished Vesplume Tower...so sad...anyways! **

**I'm just letting you guys know that when I re-read the chapters to continue them I realized that I wanted to do something a little differently, that and my writing style is vastly different now so I want to re-write what I have. **

**Seeing as there aren't many chapters it shouldn't take me too long to re-write everything so I should have everything fixed soon and the newest chapter posted! If you guys have any suggestions let me know!**


End file.
